


Lucky

by Naomilee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 主孔李 有任李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomilee/pseuds/Naomilee
Summary: 孔刘和李栋旭的济州岛爱情故事，前期两个人还是朋友，有任时完/李栋旭情节。警告：此文中的孔刘、李栋旭、任时完均为小说角色，内容与行为与真人演员无涉及。
Relationships: 主孔刘/李栋旭 有任时完/李栋旭
Kudos: 10





	1. Lucky「01」

李栋旭看着手机屏幕，刚刚进入剧组，让他有点还没适应整个团队的氛围，尽管比自己小七岁的任时完给自己打了气，也陪自己酝酿了会儿进入角色的情绪，他还是想自己在角落里待会儿。

他想起了上次演双男主的戏，还是和地哲哥一起演的，他承认自己是想哥了，毕竟孔刘进入剧组拍摄电影，自己也接了剧本，大家都是艺人，度过了休整期迎来了繁忙的行程安排，竟连最近的一次交流还是通过电话，好久没喝酒了呢。

他叹了口气。

算了，好好工作吧，反正最近也是约不了喝酒了，认命地拿起剧本开始背起了台词，茫然无助的最好状态，大概就是进入徐文祖的世界，抛下李栋旭自己也说不清道不明的复杂心境吧。

拍完第一段戏，闷热的夏天使得背后的汗液少许黏在衬衫上，栋旭将西装外套褪到了手肘附近让后背透会气，坐在路旁栏杆上一手拿着剧本和一手执着小电扇，额头的卷发因为出汗有些刺进了眼睛里，刚想腾出手来把头发移开。

“哥，我来吧。”时完本来蹲着给自己也拿着小电扇吹着风，见状立马儿站直，凑近李栋旭，用手指轻轻拨开黑发。

那双漂亮的眼睛因为不适感消失，睁开来看着自己，不同于徐文祖阴郁诡异的眼神，栋旭哥的眼睛乌黑亮丽，看着人的时候温柔又体贴，“谢了，亲爱的。”

两个人因为这声徐文祖的“亲爱的”相视一笑，“哈哈哈……”的开始笑起来。

只要他认定了，进入角色就很简单，他现在就是徐文祖，徐文祖就是李栋旭。

任时完也坐在栏杆上，他侧头看着那个静静回看自己的人，那双眼睛仿佛又回到了牙医才有的神态，他却任由那双骨节分明的手指轻轻触摸了自己的喉结，把后面才应该拍的戏份提前了太多，手指头竟然是凉凉的温度。

李栋旭看着他，“时完，觉得别扭吗，被一个男的摸喉结这样子的事，但是剧本里可是有好几次了。”

“不会啊，因为很喜欢哥，所以不会觉得别扭”，任时完凑近那个人，“所以，哥不要介意那么多。”

李栋旭收回了手指，在月光下透着惨白，曾经的自己也对某个人说过类似的话，他叹了口气，随即笑笑，“真的是，听了觉得很安心呢，时完。”

也许是心有灵犀，当李栋旭回到家洗好澡钻进被窝里，手机屏幕突然亮起来，哥发来的消息让栋旭眼睛整个亮了起来，点开屏幕。

『栋旭，听说这次演反派呢，如果需要聊天，记得叫我哦。  
—来自于嫌弃你的鬼怪和关心你的哥的留言』

“呀……哥真的是……”李栋旭握住手机轻笑了下，一句话就把我的失落都抚平了。

拿起手机迅速回了个消息，李栋旭按下发送就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

『好久没一起喝酒了，下周可以约一下吗，拿的剧本也有点和以前不同，确实很想哥的叨念了。

—来自于不想说话的使者和很想哥的留言』

手机那头的人，孔刘看到了消息，他捂着脸甜蜜蜜地扬起嘴角。

『OK,下周五来我家吃个饭吧，有你最爱的啤酒❤️❤️❤️』

TBC


	2. Lucky「02」

巨蟹座的孔刘连家都是温温柔柔的色调，李栋旭到的时候，他已经在客厅的开放式厨房里摆开了食材，还有刚到的外卖小菜，虽然说外头天热，但是客厅内打着冷气，无油烟的电烤炉早早的摆放在了茶几上。

孔刘哼着歌曲，“I keep you with me in my heart，You make it easier when life gets hard，lucky I'm in love with my best friend，Lucky to have been where I have been ~ ”因为抬头瞥见了栋旭，更是带着上扬的语调。

真的是开心啊，李栋旭也笑了起来。

两个人一起哼着歌，孔刘切着五花肉，不时瞥了几眼对面在腌牛肉的栋旭，从这个角度可以看到纤长的睫毛。

那双乌黑亮丽的眼因为他的注视微微上抬，“诶，哥你再不快点切肉，我们今天也别想吃烤肉了。”

他腌制完手上的肉，拿了保鲜膜封上，转而开始清洗蔬菜，“说起来，哥为什么要在家自己弄吃的，不麻烦吗，平时拍戏那么累了。”

“因为总是在外头吃，偶尔也想和栋旭坐在家里新买的沙发上一起看电影吃烤肉”，孔刘大大方方地说了出来，他朝思暮想的弟弟，为什么穿着白色短袖和黑色工装短裤，都这么漂亮呢。

“想看到栋旭不用戴着口罩，不用戴着帽子，穿着最喜欢的居家服坐在我旁边吃饭的样子，我就会觉得，拍戏一点也不累了。”孔刘完全没发觉任何问题，继续将心里话一五一十地说着。

我希望你是以最放松的状态和我在一起，而不是带着鸭舌帽和口罩，一副戒备的你。

我想要家里有你的味道，在你不在的时候，让我可以想起你来呀，栋旭。

突然的直球让李栋旭心脏扑通扑通乱跳，他突然停下洗菜的手，他的耳朵有些发烫，慢慢开始泛红，“哥真的是，越来越会打直球了。”

孔刘突然也觉得刚刚怎么就把话都丢出去了，他突然觉得那些话实在太过直白，完全不像朋友的对话，更像是告白的感觉，他突然觉得糟糕透了，低头快速地切起了剩下的肉。

李栋旭立刻笑了出声，“哥真的是，该害羞的应该是我吧。”

他切好蔬菜整齐地放在餐盘里，从冰箱里拿出黄油和冰啤酒，果然是自己喜欢的牌子，心情大好地抱出几罐，再从橱柜里拿出烧酒，将东西一并都放在客厅的茶几上，大功告成了，打开电烤炉开始加热。

孔刘端着五花肉坐在了他旁边，把盘子放在电烤炉旁边，侧着头看着栋旭夹着黄油在锅底慢慢移动，直至黄油融化下来铺满了整个锅底，再将香菇、牛肉一快快摆好，“栋旭这手艺，都可以开烤肉店了吧。”

李栋旭显然很受用这句话，将香喷喷的牛肉夹在孔刘碗里，“那哥这简直是VIP待遇了”，他继续给烤肉翻着身。

孔刘突然凑过来，手上的生菜包着烤肉，“来，张嘴”，李栋旭想也没想直接张嘴吃了，孔刘心里窃喜，又顺势喂了一次，栋旭因为吃着烤肉脸颊整个肉嘟嘟地鼓着。

吃完了第一轮，两人开始喝起酒来，李栋旭拿着啤酒抿了一口，突然想起来什么，夹起一个紫菜卷凑到孔刘眼跟前，“来，哥，我也喂你一次”，笑嘻嘻的眼里都是孩子气。

孔刘太吃他这招了，乖巧地一口吞下，“呀，我不喂了，不喂了行吧，现在开始自己夹自己吃。”

冷气缓缓吹着，后知后觉地露出的皮肤都开始竖起了寒毛，李栋旭刚想起身去拿上次留在这里的外套，身旁的人将自己的卫衣外套递给了他，“穿上吧，万一着凉了可怎么办。”

李栋旭“啧”了下，“哥明明自己也穿着短袖短裤呢，”他伸出手握着对方的手指头，果然凉意都在指尖蔓延，“哥，如果我俩都感冒了，倒是可以休息几天了。”

孔刘看着突然安静下来的栋旭，因为新剧的原因，他的头发比以前长了，卷起来乖顺地垂在细白的颈侧，忍不住指尖凑过去摩挲着发尾，“头发长了呢，栋旭，”他忍不住凑过去看着他这个最近越发好看的弟弟，“还瘦了很多，是为了更接近徐文祖的角色吧。”

两人并排坐着，李栋旭左侧纤细的脚踝完全靠着自己的右侧大腿，他安静地任由自己越发得凑近。

那双乌黑漂亮的眼睛看着自己，因为太多的啤酒而有些倦怠，孔刘的手指从发尾攀上雪白的脖颈，他紧紧扣住柔嫩的肌肤却又没有用力，“虽然瘦了也很好看，但我有些心疼，最近都没有好好吃饭吗？”

李栋旭闭上眼，他顺着力度将脑袋靠在对方肩头，哥的手指冷冰冰的，身上却很暖和呢，也许是啤酒发挥了作用，也是地哲哥身上太暖和了，他有些犯困地嘀咕了下，“因为角色所以不能多吃，因为怕没有大热的戏不敢掉以轻心，一想到都快四十的人了，一辈子都要继续演爱情偶像剧吗”，他抽了抽鼻子，有些呜咽着，“所以，我要好好成为徐文祖，拼命地去做好才可以。”

孔刘没有说话，他只是抱紧了怀里的人，消瘦的肩膀都是骨头，硌手极了。

良久，他慢慢开口道，“栋旭在我眼里，一直是独一无二的，所以，只要做好每一件认为对的事就好了，哥会一直陪着你走下去的。”

孔刘也许这辈子也忘记不了这句话，他松开了怀里的人，他看着栋旭拿过啤酒喝了一大口，慢慢说道，“这辈子，能认识地哲哥，真的是太好了。”

《他人即地狱》的播出伴随着双男主的羁绊越发大热，虽然任时完一直节目里悄悄避着嫌，和栋旭哥一直嫌少有接触，但他心里清楚，那人望过来的时候，用徐文祖看着心爱艺术品的眼神注目自己的时候，是多么让人心动。

在镜头后面，他会控制不住地凑过去接近那人，那双漂亮的眼睛，那张娇艳欲滴如同玫瑰般艳丽的薄唇，那人脱去徐文祖角色是乖巧、害羞、偶尔会暴躁耍赖的男人。

此时此刻，中场休息的两人在一旁坐着，李栋旭拿着道具球在手里把玩着，黑衣黑裤衬得整个人清瘦又苍白，黑色的拖鞋包裹着雪白的脚踝和透着粉嫩的脚指头，他似乎并不自知，自己就算安安静静地发着呆，那漂亮的下颚线都能让人侧目。

任时完突然开口道，“哥，等会儿去吃个饭吧，”他侧头看着他那张漂亮的面孔，自己都没有察觉到的，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那人从黑色领口里露出的锁骨。

李栋旭侧头看着身旁的弟弟，乖巧地托着下巴看着自己，他笑了笑，“好呀，时完”。

李栋旭低头继续看着手机屏幕上头的信息，哥真的是，拍戏难道不忙吗，每天这个点都准时发来消息，定点催饭。

『记得吃饭，别总让我唠叨呀😩😩😩栋旭』

我哥，真的是，太唠叨了吧，手指轻触屏幕，发送了个消息回去。

『下了戏，就和剧组演员一起吃饭了，哥真的是，比我爸妈还唠叨呢😵😵😵』

TBC


	3. Lucky「03」

下戏后的聚餐，李栋旭喝着以往一贯会点的啤酒，两瓶下肚，他的酒量不错，只是一喝酒就犯困的毛病又开始涌了上来，为了方便喝酒，也方便自己眯会儿，他一手撑着脑袋，一手拿着玻璃杯抿了一小口啤酒。

对面任时完挑的溪婉烧酒，平时经常见孔刘喝的，虽然地哲哥酒量明明一般，但他总爱几杯下肚再配上暖和的烤肉。

察觉了对方打量的视线，任时完拿了干净的小杯子倒满了烧酒，轻手轻脚放在对面人跟前，“哥试试看，这酒口感很温和，第二天醒来也不会头疼。”

李栋旭抿了一口，确实很好喝，比起啤酒口感更显得温暖又干净，像极了地哲哥给人的感觉，想到这里，他的眉眼因为酒意越发的舒展，清冷的眼角里带着乖巧的柔和。

想了半天，他开口道，“因为一个很好的朋友，他很爱喝，今天就想试试，果然，”他弯了眼角，“和爽快的啤酒不一样，口感很温和，真的谢谢时完的推荐了。”

眼角的柔软就这么直接地展现在任时完面前，他无法忽视那昳丽的容颜下，那秀丽的薄唇因为酒精越发的红润。

放在膝盖上的手慢慢收紧，不该这样子的，栋旭哥是男人啊。

自己怎么可以觊觎他，怎么可以对一个同性……在梦里做出了那种事情。

任时完慌忙撇开视线，他一门心思拿着夹子给肉翻着身，但却无法控制地又将重心放回了对面人身上。

李栋旭今天心情不错，混喝了啤酒和烧酒，肉却吃得过少，即使酒量不错也感觉到头有些犯晕，单手扶着额头，他迷糊地抬了下眼然后因为困意又缓缓闭上，睫毛轻颤间仿佛蝴蝶的翅膀颤动了任时完的心悸。

两人的聚餐隐藏在烤肉店的包间里，任时完爬到了李栋旭旁边，因为身后就是空调怕他着凉便顺手将外套盖住了肩头，控制不住地低头凑过去，“哥，你醉了。”

李栋旭因为声音眨了下眼睛，起身的瞬间任时完没有躲开，任由那带着酒香的唇齿擦过他的嘴角，他捂着嘴角，明媚的眼里带着灼灼的热度。

李栋旭似乎还没意识到两人之间太过接近的距离，他侧着脸半眯着眼看着身旁的人，熟悉的眉眼仿佛就在自己身边，孔刘的眉眼总是那么温柔，笑起来也可爱极了。

“哥，你怎么这么好看？”

那双手摸上了对方的眉眼，慢慢下移到了鼻梁，接着是嘴唇。

任时完任由他的手得寸进尺地触摸了自己每一个部位，直到了嘴唇，他悄悄附上那双比自己更加修长的手指，放在嘴唇边深深地在手背留下一个亲吻。

他将披在李栋旭肩头的外套举过两人头顶，吻轻轻落在栋旭哥湿润的嘴唇上，那种烧酒的甘甜仿佛就在舌尖徘徊，他撬开了那张没有拒绝的嘴唇，加深了这个带着酒意的吻。

手指扶上柔软的腰身，直到两人在布料阻挡下，彼此看清又看不清的黑暗里，鼻尖对着鼻尖，李栋旭迷糊地呢喃了句，“咬到舌头了……”

真的是，太可爱了。

任时完在黑暗里，将吻移到了脖颈，手上的活也没停下，埋入对方的汗衫轻轻揉捏了那微微触碰就挺立的乳尖。

隔着白色的布料，他用嘴替代了手指轻轻舔湿了乳尖，隔着布料他都能记忆起共浴戏码时那处柔嫩的粉色。

哥真的太漂亮了，连奶头都是小巧的粉色。

外套早就被盖在了两人交缠的腿间，任时完握着李栋旭的手一起把玩着那人火热的欲望，自己的火热的性器不断在合起的双腿间摩擦。

最后高潮的那一刻，李栋旭扬起的脖颈被任时完紧紧咬住，大腿内侧因为摩擦而显得白里透红，白色的液体沾满了双腿间。

他看清了怀里的脑袋，他的面容好看又清秀，每次叫着自己哥的时候，都带着灼灼目光。

任时完感觉到了他的惊慌，他知道栋旭哥刚刚把他当成了别人。

他细心替他清理了身体，然后温柔地看着他，“能演这部剧是最让我开心的事，因为能够遇到哥，我真的，越来越喜欢哥了。”

李栋旭不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他洗完了澡，任时完的短信发了过来，“栋旭哥，到家了记得给我回个消息，明天片场见。”

他爬进被窝里，他还能记起刚刚发生的每一个细节，怎么会把时完当成是地哲哥呢。

他捂住自己的脸，真的是，太糟糕了。

手机突然响起，李栋旭看到上头的名字犹豫了片刻，他接起了电话，“哥，这么晚还不睡。”

孔刘温柔的声线传过来，“因为感觉栋旭也没睡，就想给你打电话了，刚刚聚餐结束？”

提到聚餐，李栋旭眉头微微皱起，他“嗯”了下，“所以哥是来监督我有没有好好吃饭的嘛，今天吃饭了，”仿佛着魔了一样，他突然有些试探地继续道，“还被人告白了，哥，我现在真的很迷茫。”

只要是孔刘，李栋旭总会忍不住把心里话和他说，或许，这次他也想知道那人对他的态度。

对方那边沉思了片刻，“那你，喜欢她吗？”

李栋旭摇摇头，“我应该，只是把他当弟弟了。”

“男的？”孔刘的声音有些提高，自己现在防情敌，不止得防女的还要防男的，虽然不切实际，但他现在就想出现在那人面前，“栋旭，既然这样，你为什么还会迷茫？”

李栋旭隔着电话也觉得无比想要亲近那个人，他似乎有些犹豫，如果说了，还能当朋友吗，他咬了咬呀，然后慢腾腾开口道:“哥，那一刻我发现，自己一直有个喜欢的人，然而，他也只是把我当成弟弟。”

孔刘睁大了眼睛，他希望自己是猜对了，“那个人，你上周五和他一起在家，吃了烤肉喝了酒吗？”

李栋旭有些自暴自弃的声音传过来，“嗯……”

时间仿佛了过了两分钟，就在李栋旭有些懊悔于自己的举动，那人温柔的声音传过来，“栋旭啊，其实那个人一直也偷偷喜欢着这个弟弟，只是弟弟他，到现在才发觉。”

“呀……哥你真的是，又打直球。”

隔着电话，孔刘都能想象到那个人暴躁的漂亮模样，他轻笑着加上一句，“那么，李栋旭裁判，下次我可以直接上三垒吗？”

TBC


	4. Lucky「04」

“Cut！”导演点点头，“栋旭和时完辛苦了，休息会儿吧。”

由于情感投入的逼真效果，“尹宗佑”现在保持着骑在“徐文祖”身上的姿势，双手掐着他的脖子，恍惚间，他仿佛看到了医生的生命透过血液传递传递到了自己双手之间，在自己身体里得到了延续。

终于，“尹宗佑”还是变成了另一个“徐文祖”，甚至更加失控的在他心头成长着。

任时完缓缓松开手，翻过手心看着红色的血浆。

李栋旭拍了拍他下，“起来吧，休息会儿。”

任时完这次抽离了角色，清醒地看着他身下的李栋旭，沾满了鲜血的脖颈仿佛脆弱极了，又带着些许的美感，他恋恋不舍地爬起来，然后伸出手递给他。

李栋旭犹豫了下，经过前几天的事，两人彼此心照不宣都没有去说过，但是他感觉到这个弟弟无时无刻望着自己的眼神，温柔而又迷恋，灼热而又笨拙，自己怎么配得到这样的喜欢。

但是导演都在，不握住手就显得两人太生疏，仿佛是闹了矛盾，他还是握住那只手借力爬了起来。

两人在休息间了坐了下来，李栋旭还觉得脖子有些疼，他用手轻轻抚过，不时按了下疼的部位。

尹宗佑贴心地递过毛巾，他指了指脖子，“哥……你的脖子上都是血，”没有被血染红的地方竟然有着指痕，“抱歉，我掐得太用力了，应该留痕迹了。”

李栋旭接过毛巾将血浆擦干净，侧过头发现身边人欲言又止的表情，可怜巴巴地看着自己，“栋旭哥，你讨厌我了嘛？”

仿佛败下阵来地叹了口气，李栋旭转过身看着他，“拍戏为了逼真效果是演员的敬业精神，时完，我怎么会讨厌你呢，别想太多了。”

“拍完戏后，我就不能像现在这样经常见到哥了，栋旭哥，会不理我吗？”清秀的脸庞无比认真地看着他，伸出的手覆在那双修长的手指间，“拜托了，请不要不理我，就算你不接受也不要躲着我，讨厌我，”他几乎哽咽着，“太喜欢哥了，就算只当朋友在哥身边，都是件开心的事。”

我这么一个普通人，怎么配得到你这样的喜欢啊。

本来想说拍完戏就次别过，至少不会让他再次深陷下去，也不会让自己愧疚的心每次看到时完都隐隐发作，可是，“太狡猾了吧，你让我怎么回答你呢……”

李栋旭叹了口气，伸出手擦拭了那人眼角的泪水，“时完啊，你这么恳求我，我怎么忍心以后都不理你呢？”

任时完点了点头，小心翼翼地伸出手勾住那人的腰身抱着他，鼻尖是哥干净又温暖的味道，“只要待在哥身边，能看到哥就好了，只要这样，我就很满足了。”

心疼地摸了下怀里人的脑袋，拍着他的肩，“嗯，以后要约我就发消息，有空的话会出来见你的，不会食言的。”

回家的路上，坐在车里的李栋旭看着车窗外的风景，想起了时完哭泣的脸庞。

至少自己还是幸福的，能得到地哲哥那样完美又温柔的人，全身心对自己的爱，想起那人那天告白的话语，他觉得耳朵发烫但是整个心都是暖暖的，整个剧的戏都拍完了，接下来的计划也想和那个人分享，正巧哥昨天也发来消息，两部电影都拍完了，接下来宣传的空档，都发给了自己。

他打开手机看着昨晚最后的消息。

『等会儿把宣传和代言的安排都发给你，剩下的时间都是我们栋旭的，我把自己💗💗💗交给你了，等你消息哦。

-想栋使的阿怪。』

真的是，这话让我怎么回啊，昨天因为这个消息都没睡好觉，今天还被化妆师抱怨了并特意遮瑕了黑眼圈。

将脸藏在手心里，将藏不住的爱意从嘴角捂在手心里，到了家和经纪人哥道了别，整个人窝在客厅沙发里，翻出手机想了半天，还是回了消息。

『呀，真的是，突然这么撒娇的说话真的不大习惯😳😳😳了，阿怪~阿怪~下周三见吧。

-爱❤️阿怪的栋使』

刚刚结束品牌发布会的孔刘看到消息，看到弹出的消息，每一句话语都在屏幕上变成那人的声音在耳边回荡，他摸了摸发烫的耳朵，回了消息。

『喝醉酒了嘛？这么可爱的回答。那下周三九点我来接你，开车去济州岛的别墅吧，带你去看看新布置的家庭影院房。

-“砰砰砰”心动不已的阿怪』

周三的天气似乎特别好，阳光温温柔柔洒在身上，孔刘开车着在路上行驶着，身边人昨夜似乎没睡好，半睡半醒地看着窗外的风景。

车里放着歌曲，就在以为他快睡着的时候，准备把音乐关了的手突然被握住。

那人懒洋洋说道，“哥，想听首歌。”

孔刘反握住他的手，两个人自从袒露心声后其实没见过面，但是却很自然地做出来了朋友到情人的转化，太过自然却没有任何尴尬的反应，就像这一切本该如此，就像花开了一样的自然而然。

“嗯，想听什么？”

李栋旭想了想，刚刚半睡半醒之间脑海里的一个旋律就那么突然地出现了，他轻轻哼着。

孔刘轻轻笑了下，“是金东律的老歌呀，栋旭是想起以前喜欢的人了嘛？”

手心内的指尖动了动，似乎知道他想要怎样，孔刘放开了手，那人贴着自己的手掌十指交缠，“就是突然觉得很想听，很想和哥一起听这首歌。”

希望以后也能一直听下去，永远不想再和别人听这首歌，只想和哥一直在一起。

孔刘松开了他的手，打开手机搜到了这首歌，哀伤又温柔的音调慢慢在车里回荡着，两个人都没说话，就这静静听着。

孔刘空出的手慢慢握住那人的手，细腻的手背肌肤在阳光下几乎像白雪一样发亮，让他忍不住放在嘴边轻轻吻了下。

果不其然，身边人甩开他的手，“哥你真的是，到家了再亲不行嘛……”抱怨地开口道，“现在好好开车。”

孔刘偷偷笑着，李栋旭忍不住也笑出声，两个人扬起的嘴角就像孩子一样单纯。

应该是第三次来这里了，新安装好的电影房连音响都是两个人曾经聊过的，李栋旭迫不及待地打开了电视机，放起了一部最近一直想看的电影。

孔刘打开冰箱，拿了栋旭一直爱喝的冰啤酒和自己常喝的C1烧酒，走到电影房，打开零食柜拆拿过零食一并放在茶几上。

窗帘拉上，关上灯，李栋旭走过去窝在他身旁，两个人打开了酒撞了下瓶身。

情节到了最后一幕，孔刘借着酒意吻上了那张泛着湿润的猩红薄唇，酒在嘴里滑进了对方的口腔，手指松开了酒瓶放在茶几上，两只手顺着线条缠上腰间将人拉进怀里。

轻轻喘息着，李栋旭搂住了肩头慢慢攀上，他太想他了，想念他的每一个呼吸，每一根头发丝，每一个眼神。

孔刘将吻带到了那脆弱的脖颈，手指顺着宽大的下摆探了进去，抚摸着每一步肌肤。

配合着抬手脱去上衣，李栋旭轻喘着看着埋首在自己胸口的脑袋，唇舌顺着锁骨向下，来到了一直觊觎的地方，微微隆起的胸部被握在手心，乳尖比女人的都要粉嫩，手指抚上的一侧，舌尖含住另一侧奶头。

怀里人轻轻叫出了声，颤栗着身子捂着嘴承受着心爱人的吻。

舌尖几乎着迷地含着奶头贪婪地吮吸着，李栋旭颤抖着配合着孔刘脱下自己的裤子。

孔刘握住那人双腿间的性器，果然，都说如果腋下乳头都是粉色的，栋旭连性器和后穴都带着粉嫩，他贪婪地吐出了乳尖又吃进去，手指套弄着性器发出“啧啧”的水声。

怀里人修长的双腿在自己腰侧夹紧，抽搐似地射在了自己手心，汗湿的脸蛋黏着黑色的发丝，手指撩开额头的发丝，孔刘温柔地看着他，眼里的情欲几乎快要融化了那人。

李栋旭拉过还埋首在胸口的人吻上他的唇，“哥，我爱你……”

孔刘着迷地回吻着那张吐露爱意的嘴唇，他边吻边问着他，“李裁判，我可以全垒打吗？”

手指沾着刚刚的精液在粉嫩的穴口打着转，有些畏缩地抖了身子，毕竟不是承欢的地方，但是，他爱他。

攀上强壮的背脊，李栋旭坚定地点点头，“只要是哥，我都可以。”

爱意化作最好的情话，得到鼓励的手指小心翼翼地探入穴口开阔着，一开始紧涩的地方牢牢吸住一根手指根本无法动弹，渐渐地，两人因为亲吻和摩擦的肌肤萌生出越发高亢的情欲，肠道开始生成液体慢慢配合着三根手指蠕动着，突然戳到了一点，软肉吸住了手指，栋旭弹起的腰肢，大腿牢牢锁住孔地哲健壮的腰身。

“哥，进来吧……应该可以了……”李栋旭邀请似地咬着他的耳垂，承受着他在脖颈处的吻咬。

利刃破开软肉慢慢地探入，微微撕开的疼痛让两个人不得不停下了动作。

孔刘心疼地吻着他皱起的眉头，汗水湿透的肌肤相贴着，那人吻着自己的肩头，“没事的，哥，我想要你。”

四肢缠绕的两人，连接的部位渐渐感受到了快感，两人低喘着呼吸伴随着亲吻吞咽了彼此，腰身有力又温柔地挺动着，似乎找到了门道，接下来的撞击都戳中了前列腺的部位。

栋旭带着哭腔地的吻在自己耳边越发清晰，他泛红的眼里满怀爱意，全是自己的面容。

因为这爱意，因为这身体的相融，他爱的人抛下男人的尊严，自愿在他身下打开了身体，褪去全部的掩饰，将全部都送给了自己。

视线模糊间，孔刘感受到了那人的吻落在自己眼角，“别哭啊，哥……”

孔刘终于因为这句话落下了泪水，他吻着他，诉说着爱意，“栋旭……我爱你……我爱你……我爱你……”

END


End file.
